The proposal is a MORE Faculty Development Award submitted by Dr. Allen M. Miles, Associate Professor of Chemistry at Grambling State University. The goal the MORE Faculty Development Award will be to provide Dr. Allen M. Miles with additional experience in employing molecular biological methods and enzyme kinetics. During his pre-doctoral work, Dr. Miles gained extensive experience in chemical modification of proteins and peptides as well as HPLC isolation and purification of these biomolecules. He is also experienced in the characterization of proteins using spectroscopic methods such as fluorescence emission, fluorescence polarization and circular dichroism. His post-doctoral experience involved mechanistic studies of physiologically relevant free radical reactions. The proposed sponsor is Dr. Eric A. First, a well established and published biomedical researcher in the Department of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology at Louisiana State University Health Science Center, Shreveport. The proposed research will provide Dr. Miles with additional experience in using both enzyme kinetics and molecular biology to address structure-function questions in proteins. Dr. Miles will learn to: 1) use several new techniques including DNA purification, site directed mutagenesis, PCR, and the use of stop flow fluorescence to analyzes kinetics, 2) systematically construct and interpret data for multiple mutant free energy cycles in analyzing and detecting amino acid side chain interaction, and 3) combine his previous expertise with newly acquired skills to definitively characterize protein systems. It is anticipated that the proposed research will also initiate a long-term collaboration with Dr. Miles and Dr. Eric First and will provide a strong basis for him to continue developing as an independent investigator. The additional expertise he will acquire in enzyme kinetics and molecular biology will enhance his ability to effectively train undergraduate students interested in careers in biomedical research.